Pretty DxD
by D.M.Ash
Summary: Issei suffers a tragic accident that leaves him with another person's face, that of a girl's. With the help of someone who's suffered the same as him, he takes up a new identity, while trying to find a picture of his original face. It's too bad the face he has is going to cause quite a stir at the school he'll be attending...
1. Rebirth, Unexpected Style

**Pretty DxD**  
**A High School DxD x Pretty Face x-over**

Life 1 - Rebirth, Unexpected Style

"_Well__…__it__'__s not like I was some sort of monster before my life changed__…"_

"_No, just a super pervert. Karma__'__s like that.__"_

"_Is it wrong to like Oppai?__"_

"_In your case, it__'__s more like an obsession. Now, that Doctor sent you __'__cause you got the same treatment as me. So, what exactly happened?__"_

"_Umm, well__…__it went like this__…"_

* * *

_April 14, 2011  
__Asagaya City - Bus_

"No way, that maid café was definitely better."

"You're delusional man, the girls at the other café had much better Oppai."

Three guys on a bus, arguing about things they've seen in Akihabara. Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal, except these three were talking about more…perverted topics.

Issei Hyoudou, a new freshman from Kuou Academy, was with his buddies Matsuda and Motohama on the return trip, with the other passengers giving them looks at how loud they were being.

"Hey, hey, take a look at this…"

At the sudden whisper in Matsuda's voice, Issei and Motohama looked as Matsuda pulled something from his pocket. Taking a closer look, it showed a picture of a beautiful crimson redhead in a Kuou uniform, Rias Gremory. Motohama couldn't help but whistle at that, seeing as it looked like she was posing for the picture while passing by at the same time.

"Dude, where did you get a picture of Rias-senpai like that?"

"Sorry, gotta keep it a secret. It was the only way I could get two extra copies for you two, but it cost a lot."

"…Wait, is that why you asked us for money earlier?"

"Who cares about that Motohama, he thought about us in the end. I don't mind having one!"

Issei took the one picture out of Matsuda's hand and took a look at it. He particularly eyed Rias' bust, giving a look that would make a pervert proud.

"Hey, give that here!"

"Whoa, hold on there Motohama. Let Issei keep that one. I've got the others back at my place."

"…Alright. Then I guess that means we're heading to your place?"

Matsuda nodded, however at the same time, Issei shook his head.

"Sorry guys, I have to pick up something for my parents. So I'll be seeing you two later."

"Eh, sorry to hear that Issei. Oh well, that just means the two of us will enjoy that new DVD I bought."

As Issei put Rias' picture in his wallet, he watched the bus come to a stop, with his two friends getting off at that stop. As he watched the bus move again, he was unaware what would happen in the next few minutes would change his life completely.

* * *

"_I didn__'__t realize that at time, what happened was going to be a horrible __'__turning point__'__ in my life.__"_

"_Not many of us do. But I suspect what happened after you__…__came to was even worse?__"_

"_Ugh, please don__'__t remind me__…"_

* * *

_March 14, 2012  
__Asagaya City, Clinic_

'Mmm…? Wha…?'

Issei found himself waking up feeling weak and disoriented. His mind was a blank, until his brain finally restarted and his memory came flashing back in pieces.

A bus swerving out of the way.

Said bus running off the side of a cliff.

A fiery explosion.

Opening his eyes, Issei found himself facing a man in scrubs. The two looked at each other for a moment, not really sure how to react.

…

"GYAARGH!"

"AIIEEE!"

With a scream, Issei sat up abruptly, but the sudden movement made him disoriented. The man also screamed as he leapt backwards, shocked to see Issei suddenly awake. Taking a few deep breaths, the man calmed himself enough to speak.

"Oi oi, jeezus, you scared me, waking up like that!"

"Huh…? Who…?"

"Ah, looks like you're still a bit out of it. Anyway, I'm Manabe, your attending physician."

"Ugh, where am I?"

"My private practice, Muron Clinic."

Manabe gave Issei a look over as he peeled off his surgical gloves. Issei was starting to grow more conscious of his surroundings, but he still felt off for some reason.

"By the way, that was quite the accident you were in. It's a miracle you survived. Come to think of it, it's ironic that another person that survived a bus crash came under my care…"

Issei took a look at his arms and found them to be quite thin, almost girlish looking. His body was much thinner than before, but it wasn't the thing that was bothering him.

"Your injuries weren't too bad, but your entire body was burned beyond recognition. But don't you worry, I've been returning you completely back to normal. Please, look in that mirror…"

"…!"

Issei took one look into the mirror and was shocked speechless. Looking back at him was the face of Rias Gremory, complete with shoulder-length crimson hair.

"Wh-Wha…!?"

"So, what do ya think? Flawless, isn't it? Your face is already done, so I was going to check if everything healed up alright."

"What the hell is this!?"

Issei touched his face, hoping he was hallucinating. He found he wasn't.

'My face…why do I look like Rias-senpai!?'

Giving off a look of horror, Issei turned to Manabe for answers.

"Y-You…what did you do to me!? What's with this face!?"

"What do you mean, 'what?' Your burns were quite severe, especially your face and chest. Quite frankly you were burned beyond recognition, you know?"

At that point, Manabe went over to a nearby table and picked up a photo that looked half burnt. He went over and handed it to Issei while explaining.

"You didn't have any identification intact, but lucky for you, that picture managed to survive the fires."

'This…this is the picture of Rias-senpai Matsuda gave me! Except, this only shows her face!'

"Thanks to that photo, undertaking the difficult job of restoring your face went quite smoothly, knowing what you look like. Fufufu, truly, I'm the best plastic surgeon on the planet! My genius cannot be compared!"

"Oi, can't you tell that picture was obviously a girls!? I'm a guy you know!"

"Oh, a guy you say. Well, there are guys with feminine looks too. Still, I was pretty certain that picture was of you, especially when your red hair started growing out."

"…What? Didn't you dye this?"

Issei pulled on a few locks for emphasis while looking confused, as Manabe shook his head.

"I admit that you had a few brown hairs on your head, but as it started growing back, it became the red color you see. Figured that your brown hair was the result of a dye-job…"

The news of his hair changing color confused the heck out of Issei, until he remembered the more pressing issue. That was until Manabe kept talking.

"Still, with your hair growing longer and you getting cuter, I felt that 'male' just wasn't you. …So I figured might as well get rid of it. I was just about to start the operation too. Didn't expect you to wake up early though…"

The news that his manhood was scheduled to be chopped off today, on top of everything else, was too much for Issei. So he reacted in a matter like a normal person.

He snapped.

"Yoooouuuu…BASTARD!"

"Argh, gugh!"

After Issei finished wailing on Manabe, he grabbed the doctor by the collar and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"You, put me back to normal!"

"You say that, however… I have no idea who you are."

Manabe took a photo out of his pocket and showed it to Issei, who immediately grew sick at the image.

"Here's the photo of what you used to look like after the accident. You want to look like this?"

"Bleah, hell no! I'm Hyoudou Issei, a first year from Kuou Gakuen."

"…Hyoudou? That's strange…if you really are that boy, then you should be dead from the accident."

"…What?"

"Yeah, according to the report, seven people were injured, three severely, and one died inside the bus. Just like you, the deceased was burned horribly and had no ID on him. The family was sure that the person was Hyoudou Issei, and the autopsy pegged the guy as being around the age of sixteen, so it fit."

It took a moment for Issei to absorb the information, and when he did, he wasn't very happy.

"Well, it's obvious I'm still alive, ain't I?"

"Ahh, so they made a mistake, then. Talk about coincidence."

Issei grumbled in dissatisfaction as he tried to think of what to do next. Touching his face, it suddenly came to him.

"Ah, I'll just go to my place and get a picture of myself. With that, you can definitely turn me back to normal."

"…Well, if you manage that, I can definitely do something for you. Still, you need some clothes before you go out."

"Erk."

That was when Manabe went over to a wall that, to his horror, had a number of female outfits hanging.

"To tell you the truth, I put you in these outfits to see if they'd look good. I admit, compared to my last patient, you look even better in them."

With Issei's mental faculties stretched to their limit, he pretty much reacted on reflex to that bit of news. Namely a fist to the face.

"You damn asshole!"

* * *

"_Now that__'__s certainly understandable.__"_

"_God, I__'__ve never felt so__…__violated in my life.__"_

"_Well, that__'__s Manabe for you. It__'__s one of the reasons why I stay away from that guy. Unlucky for you, you__'__ll be needing his help from time to time.__"_

"_Great, as if my life couldn__'__t get any worse!__"_

* * *

_Asagaya City, streets_

'This is all just a nightmare in my head. It has to be!'

Issei, in one of the more conservative outfits that Manabe had, was running down the street, looking around from time to time to get his bearings. Considering he was still in the city that he lived in all his life, he had no trouble getting around.

Entering one of the residential sections, Issei navigated the streets, while his mind was awhirl with thoughts.

'Mom and Dad think I've been dead for almost a year. How am I gonna convince them that I'm me?'

Issei finally managed to reach his place, only to find something shocking.

A vacant land sign.

The house itself was still there, though it clearly looked abandoned. A note beside the sign said the place was scheduled for demolition in a few weeks.

Seeing the scene before him, Issei fell to his knees in shock, unable to comprehend the situation.

'Wha…? Gone…how? Why?'

As Issei was in the middle of shock, he didn't notice one of the neighbors pass by, a woman, until she called out to him.

"Um, Ojou-san? Are you alright?"

All Issei did was look up at the woman with a blank look before turning back to the house. The woman noticed and decided to explain things.

"Oh, you must've known the Hyoudous. They lived here for a long time, until they lost their son. With all the memories that came with the place, they decided to move and start somewhere new."

"…Do you know where?"

Issei's voice was flat and emotionless as he looked at the woman. To be honest, it creeped her out like nobody's business, but she managed to reply to Issei's question.

"S-Sorry, I d-don't know where…"

The woman left, leaving Issei by himself as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening to him. Having the IQ he has, it was a bit of a struggle.

'Wh…what do I do now? Everyone thinks I'm dead… I have Rias-senpai's face… I… I…have nowhere left to go…'

Wallowing in despair, all Issei could think of was heading back to Manabe's clinic, ignoring the looks he was getting. Fortunately for him, nothing else happened along the way, like running into Rias, for instance.

* * *

"_So you went back to Manabe__'__s. Did he offer to let you stay as his assistant?__"_

"_Yeah. Refused though, especially after he showed me what I was going to wear__…__ugh.__"_

"_Let me guess, he showed you a barely naughty nurse outfit?__"_

"_On a girl, it would be__…__yum. But on me__…__ick.__"_

"_True that, true that. I guess it was at that point Manabe referred to me?__"_

"_Uh huh__…"_

* * *

_March 15, 2012  
__Asagaya - Muron Clinc_

"Well, if you don't want to stay here, I guess I could send you to someone who could help you…adjust, as it were."

Issei looked at Manabe as if he was talking in another language. In some weird sense, it sorta made sense…though that may be his nausea talking after getting sick at the thought of wearing a naughty nurse outfit.

"Who would you know that would understand my situation?"

Manabe tilted his head left and right for a moment before he gave a light cough.

"Uh…you'll understand once you see him. I still have his contact info, let me just find it first…"

Shifting through desk drawers, Manabe eventually found what he was looking for. Copying it onto a notepad, he ripped the paper off and held it out to Issei.

"Here, the directions are pretty simple. Oh, and tell him that he owes me a favor if he refuses."

"O…kay…?"

Taking the piece of paper, Issei looked at the directions and couldn't help but be surprised. The place wasn't all that far from where he used to live.

"You sure you don't want to stay here? I promise I won't put you in more girly outfits…much."

"DIE!"

*WHAM*

* * *

_Asagaya - residential area_

"Let's see, it should be around here…"

Back in the neighborhood he grew up in, Issei looked between the houses and the note he carried as he walked, looking for the place of the person he was looking for. Eventually he found the place; a house that didn't look out of place with the others. However, he did notice that the nameplate by the gate had a foreign name on it in Japanese.

Issei wondered about that as he went though the gate and walked up to the door. Pressing a buzzer, he waited for a response…

"Yes, who is it?"

The fact that it was a feminine-sounding voice that answers made Issei frown a bit. Regardless, he gulped and stuttered a reply.

"Y-Yes, well, y-you don't know me, but M-Manabe sent me?"

"…Hold on."

Issei stood there for a moment before the door opened, revealing a young woman from the looks of things. From what he could see, she had long, brownish-black hair and brown eyes, and wore a t-shirt and jeans, with a black choker around her neck. True to Issei thought, he noticed that the woman had a notable lack of…assets as it were. Still, he did think she was quite beautiful, and would be even more so if she had a nicer pair of you-know-what's.

Little did he know, the woman was looking him over too with a frown. It was her that snapped Issei out of his thoughts.

"So Manabe sent you? Who are you and what do you want?"

"Umm…well, you might not believe this, but my name is Hyoudou Issei, and Manabe sent me here to find someone called Ren Ah…Ashbell? Said he knows something about what I'm going through?"

That made the woman raise an eyebrow, but other than that, kept her face impassive. She was in thought when Issei added a last note.

"Oh, and Manabe said he owed him a favor."

To Issei's surprise, the woman's look turned sour as she muttered something that sounded like a curse. Then it was gone as if it never happened as the woman gave a sigh and rubbed her head.

"…In that case, come in."

The woman stepped aside, letting Issei into the house. After closing the door and all that, the woman waved him over to the living room.

"We'll talk here. By the way, the name's Ren Ashbell, nice to meet'cha."

Issei couldn't help but stare when he heard that. Seeing the beautiful woman actually being the guy he was looking for did not compute, to the point where his brain practically crashed.

Ren took a look out the room when Issei wasn't following, and grew annoyed that Issei was standing there like a zombie.

"Oi! I haven't got all day, you know!"

That snapped Issei out of it as he followed Ren into the living room. Sitting on a couch opposite to Ren, the crimson-haired boy looked nervous as Ren sat on the other couch.

"Sorry about the lack of refreshments. But let's get straight to the point. From what I can tell…since Manabe sent you, my guess is that somehow, you, a boy, suddenly gained a girl's face and have no way of turning back to normal at the moment?"

Seeing the look of total surprise on Issei's face, Ren couldn't help but smirk as he folded his arms.

"Look, how about you tell my your story. From the looks of things, you haven't been in your situation long, so it'll be quick."

"Um…okay… It started when I was on a bus ride with my friends…"

* * *

_Asagaya - Ashbell Residence_

"…And that's that."

With Issei finishing his tale, Ren kept silent as he went over a condensed version in his head. Putting it together with another story he's heard, he couldn't help but blink at the similarities of the two.

"Wow…and I didn't think déjà vu would happen."

"What?"

"Never mind kid. Anyway, since you put it that way, I guess it wouldn't hurt to help you adjust. You still gonna look for a photo of yourself?"

"Yeah. There has to be one somewhere in this city. I mean, I lived here all my life!"

"Uh huh…you keep working on that, and in the meantime, I'll be helping you act like a girl."

Issei was a bit slow on the uptake, so it took a bit for him to process that tidbit. When he did…

"W-WHHAAAT!?"

Issei sprung up from his seat in shock and pointed at Ren, who looked unamused by the whole display.

"Oi, calm down!"

"Calm down!? I thought you were supposed to help me!?"

"And I AM! Hear me out!"

The stare that Issei got mollified him somewhat, though he still looked pouty when he sat down again. When Ren saw that the boy wasn't going to say anymore, he spoke.

"Look, I'm not turning you into a girl. Believe me. However, you do have a girl's face, one that you said was very popular around here. If you act like your normal self, people are going to get suspicious. What do you think will happen if someone finds out that you're a guy?"

The more Issei thought about it, the more horrified he got as various scenarios ran though his head, each more horrible than the last. That made Ren nod in approval.

"Yup, being called a perverted freak would be the least of your problems. So unless we can get a picture of your real face, you'll have to put up an act for public use."

"…Do I have to?"

"You want to be crucified as an insane pervert?"

That shut Issei up as Ren adopted a thinking look. It made the younger one wonder what was next when Ren asked something he wasn't expecting.

"How old are you?"

"Umm, sixteen going on seventeen in a few months."

"And you went to Kuou, yes?"

"Uh huh…"

Ren went back to thinking, and the silence was beginning to make Issei anxious. Still, it wasn't long before Ren looked at him, something in his eye that told Issei that he was up to something.

"Alright…I think I can work something. However there is one thing I need to ask."

"A-And what would that be?"

"Do you believe in magic, Hyoudou Issei?"

* * *

**A/N: And here's the start of a DxD crossover no one would be expecting. Seriously, I bet no one was expecting this, unless they read my profile page. **

**Anyways, here's the start of an unexpected crossover. I've read the manga Pretty Face a while back (hated the open ending by the way) and when I came across it again during my DxD high, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Issei, the breast loving pervert, if he got into a situation like Randoh's. From that, things took off.**

**Now, as for characters, much to anyone's surprise, there won't be much OCs in this story. Heck you can find Ren Ashbell if you look the character up on google (this character has a twist). The few OCs in this story will probably be already dead and used as a footnote to flesh out other characters, so...**

**Yeah, well, this is probably the first in a few DxD crossovers I've thought up, with another one crossing with the Warcraft series. Until then, where Issei goes through horrifying training to act feminine...**

**...Ugh, that thought made me shiver...**


	2. Prep Training

Life 2 - Prep Training

_March 15, 2012  
__Asagaya - Ashbell Residence_

'…Is this guy high or something?'

That was the first thought that ran though Issei's mind after hearing Ren's question. Normally, it would be some cheesy pickup line if one was on a date, but Issei had a bad feeling that Ren was being completely serious.

"…You aren't joking, are you?"

"Yup, completely serious here. Beside, it's just a rhetorical question anyways. I'll prove to you that magic is real."

Issei watched as Ren held out a hand and muttered something, then all of a sudden, a crystal of ice appeared above his hand. The crimson redhead stared at the crystal in shock before Ren made it vanish. He then repeated the process with a flame before folding his hands.

"So, believe in magic now, Hyoudou Issei?"

"…I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't. Especially since magic is going to be essential in bringing you up to snuff so you can attend school in April."

That bit of news made Issei blink in shock before he realized what Ren was asking him to do.

"S-School!? Why!?"

"Despite your little accident, you do need an education, as well as getting accustomed to being in public with your appearance. Don't know which school you want to attend though, since there are a few in the area, but we'll worry about that later."

Issei's mind was in complete overdrive at the thought of attending school as he was now. It didn't get any better realizing that he'd be most likely be attending as a girl, and that meant: female school uniform.

"I…I have to keep dressing up as a girl…?"

"Well, no one's gonna believe you're a guy with that face and figure at the moment. Believe me, I've been there, as well as that other guy. The only way you'd be able to go out as a guy is if we find your face."

Hearing that caused Issei to feel depressed, not to mention indignant.

'I wonder if it was a good idea to come to this guy…'

"…You know, I could always send you back to Manabe. I'm sure he'll teach you how to live for the time being."

"Hell no!"

The thought of going back to Manabe drew the line for Issei, particularly due to Manabe saying that he'll make Issei into one fine nurse if he came back. He had enough of his manhood being challenged, thank you very much.

"Well, first things first, the place where you're gonna be staying for a while. Follow me please."

Issei and Ren got up, with the latter leading the former to the basement of the house. Down there, he saw something in the rather empty space that made him wonder…

'Is that…a round glass orb on a stand?'

Getting closer, Issei definitely saw a glass orb on a stand, and inside it looked like a miniature version of an island surrounded by water, complete with what looked like science facilities. There was even a castle in the center of it all. He was marveling on the detail of the thing when Ren spoke up.

"Fascinating, isn't it? It's one of Mom's greatest achievements before she…passed. Anyways, this little thing will help you catch up on stuff."

"…What?"

Issei looked between the orb and Ren, trying to figure out what the heck the later was talking about. Ren saw that it was time to explain things once again.

"Let's see, how to put this…you've ever read Negima?"

"Uh…yeah…?"

"Ever got to that part where Evangeline takes Negi under her wing and takes him to the place in a bottle for extra training?"

"Uh huh…wait, you mean…?"

"Yeah, this baby's pretty much the real-life version of that thing, sped up time and all. One day in there equals one hour out here. Oh, and don't worry about the premature aging, there's something that can help with that."

Issei took a moment to think about it as the pieces came together.

"So…I'll catch up on my studies so I'll be able to attend as a junior in high school?"

"Yup…unless you want to attend as a first year?"

"No, just…no. But I thought you would be downloading info into my head by magic or something."

"I would…if you don't mind your head exploding soon afterwards. Saw the experiment once, wasn't pretty. Not to mention the caster's still in the mental ward to this day."

Issei turned green at that as Ren opened a drawer below the orb, and took out two silver bracelets. He handed one to Issei, and showed the younger one how to put it on.

"Alright, this will keep you from aging prematurely. Try to keep it one piece, okay?"

"Um, sure thing. By the way, what is this thing called?"

"…I can't remember. Mom had a fancy name for it, but I just call it the Dyson Sphere just because it sounds cool."

"…Right."

All of a sudden, the ground beneath them lit up, revealing a magic circle underneath their feet. Issei jumped in surprise, and almost stepped out if it wasn't for Ren grabbing his shoulder.

"Just stand still, the magic will do the rest. So, ready to meet your teachers?"

"Say wha-?"

Issei's voice cut off when the circle flashed, with the two vanishing in teleportation style.

* * *

_Dyson Sphere - Castle_

When the flash faded, Issei opened his eyes to something he found unreal.

'I'm…inside the bottle?'

Taking a look around, Issei definitely recognized the insides of the orb in real life size. Particularly the castle in front of them.

"Oi, you can sight-see latter. We need to get you settled in and introduce you to your teachers."

As they walked towards the castle, Issei thought he saw something fly overhead. He squinted, but saw nothing.

"Um, is there supposed to be anything living in here?"

"Other than the plant life? No, and for good reason; cleanup would be hell."

That reply made Issei frown, and wondered if he was seeing things. He looked up again, only to see clear, blue sky, and wondered how that worked, being in an orb and all.

Inside the castle, Ren showed Issei around the place so he wouldn't get lost, as well as a number of other things that won't be mentioned due to too much detail. Too bad this isn't a manga, since one could see it all in a few pages.

In the main hall of the castle, Issei and Ren were standing around, with the latter looking like he's waiting for someone. In the meantime, he was explaining a few details to Issei.

"…So one will be teaching you educational things, while the other teaches you how to act feminine and stuff."

"…They're both girls, right?"

"Yeah, last I checked. Why, you'd think I'd get a man to teach you how to be feminine?"

"Urk."

Ren smirked as he looked around, the patience on his face fading with every second. He folded his arms as Issei grew a bit nervous.

"Where the heck are those two…? YOU GIRLS BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW! OR ELSE!"

"WE'RE COMING! JUST HOLD ON!"

The responding voice was definitely female to Issei as he heard footsteps echoing. A moment later, two girls showed up on the second floor above them and made their way down the stairs.

Taking in their features, Issei saw that one was wearing a casual black t-shirt with jeans, having black hair and purple eyes. The other wore a beige shirt with a grey skirt, having silver-white hair and pale blue eyes.

" 'Bout time you two got here."

As the girls approached the two males, the black haired girl gave a huff in annoyance.

"Not my fault. Est here held me up."

The silver-white haired girl didn't say anything, but she did roll her eyes. Ren looked between them and Issei before making introductions.

"Alright, time to introduce you all. Issei, they will be your two trainers. The one in black is Restia Ashdoll, and the other one is Terminus Est. Call them Restia and Est, respectively. Girls, meet the guy you're training."

"Uhu…it's nice to meet you, Issei-chan!"

"…Nice to meet you."

As the two girls bowed, Issei saw right of that bat that Restia was a lively type of person, with Est being a quiet type. Opposites, from what he could guess. Still, from their looks, he wondered what exactly they were going to teach him, as they looked younger than he did.

"They're much older than they look, Issei."

"Wha…?"

Issei looked at Restia and Est intently, trying to guess their ages, when Restia gave a light giggle.

"Oh, don't bother trying to figure out our ages, Issei-chan. Just to let you know, we're not human, so guessing our ages would be hard."

"Wha…? Not human!?"

Hearing that threw the boy in a loop, with Ren just shaking his head.

"Yeah, both Restia and Est are what one would call Spirits. It's too complicated to explain now, have one of them explain to you during your lessons or something."

"Wow, you're such a lazy bum, Kamito."

"Shut up Restia, and what have I told you about using that name in front of others?"

"…Kamito? Is that your real name?"

Ren grew frustrated with the talk going off topic, that he rubbed his forehead in reflex. He gave Issei a stern look that pretty much said, 'That's none of your business.'

"I'll explain myself in time, but for now, it's down to business. Now, Est here will be in charge of teaching you the educational stuff like math and English. Is that alright with you, Est?"

"…I'll manage."

"Okay. Restia here, will be teaching you how to act feminine."

"Hmm, maybe I'll be teaching you more than that. Fufufu."

Issei couldn't help but shiver at the look on Restia's face. He couldn't help but feel like a mouse cornered by a cat when he saw Restia's look aimed at him.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave you Issei. Got work to do and stuff."

"Huh? Wait, hold on-!"

Issei called out to Ren, but the elder was already out of sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he went to look, he saw it was Restia's.

"Now that you're in our hands Issei-chan, how about we get things started?"

All Issei could do was let himself be guided as felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. It didn't help when Est whispered to him either.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Restia doesn't get…too out of hand."

* * *

_Day 1_

"So, my days are split between learning subjects and feminine manners?"

"Yes, though you will have plenty of breaks in between. Wouldn't want you to get overworked now, do we?"

Issei sat at a table with Restia and Est, with Restia explaining the schedule to him. Everything seemed to be in order, though the feeling of dread he kept getting from Restia made him feel uneasy.

Apparently, Est felt that feeling coming off from Issei, and decided to do something about it.

"…Restia, I'll take care of teaching for today."

"…? You sure Est?"

"Yes, so you can go find Ren and bug him for now."

"Okay~"

Seeing Restia run off made Issei sigh in relief before he knew it, something that Est found amusing.

"…It's okay. Big bad Restia is gone now, Issei-kun."

"Eh? Ah…um…well…"

Issei grew quite embarrassed at Est's words, especially since they picked at his feelings perfectly. Est gave a small smile as she waited until Issei calmed down a bit.

"You feel that feeling of dread from Restia, yes? It's understandable, considering she's a Darkness Spirit."

"…Darkness Spirit?"

"Yes. I'll explain what Spirits are another time, but simply put, what you're feeling is her element leaking out of her due to excitement. She's not like this normally, but then again, this is the first time something big has happened ever since…"

"Since?"

"Um…never mind. So, give it a few days and the feeling of dread will pass once you get used to her presence. Still, don't get flustered by her antics, as she sometimes tends to act…naughty, for a lack of a better term."

"Naughty…huh…?"

Issei's imagination went into overdrive, imagining rather pervy things about Restia, despite her body type. It didn't help that things were going in a naughty teacher setting.

*Boink*

"Oww! What the-!?"

To his shock, Issei found that Est had hit him on the head with the flat side of a long sword in her hand. He wondered where the blade came from when, to his shock, the blade vanished from Est's hand.

"Just to let you know, I'm a Light Spirit, with Restia and I considered Sword Spirits. If that's confusing, just say that were both Sword Spirits with an attribute attached."

Hearing that made some sort of sense to Issei, but he had the oddest feeling that Est was leaving something out of her explanation. However, he just shrugged as he rubbed his head.

"O-Okay…"

"Right, now let's go over your subject schedule this time…"

"Ugh…"

* * *

_Day 2_

"C'mon, stop fidgeting Issei-chan. I'm not gonna bite."

"…"

It was Restia's turn with Issei, with her going over what he'll be learning from her. After a talk with Est, Restia calmed herself so that her 'element' didn't leak out anymore, though to her puzzlement, Issei still looked a bit nervous around her.

Hey, Restia knew she was a bit scary at times, but come on!

"…Haa…well, whatever. Look, here's what we're gonna be doing…"

Issei listened to Restia, and the feeling of dread was being replaced by embarrassment as she listed what she would be teaching him. His only saving grace was that undergarments weren't mentioned, though Restia did hint at bras that one time.

He did wonder why she would be covering it if it came up. It's not like he'll need it…

"…So, any questions Issei-chan?"

"Umm, did Ren-san really go through all that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Not much of a choice, really. It's a long story that you might hear while here. Remind me or Est about it."

"Um, alright."

Restia took one good look at Issei, which made him fidget again. Things were silent between the two before Restia spoke up again.

"…Sorry if I made you anxious lately."

"Huh…?"

"I heard from Est that I was…projecting my element again. I happen to do that when I get very excited. Sorry about that."

"Uh, ah, no, it's alright. Est-san explained things to me, saying that it's been a while since anything interesting happened."

"Still, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's alright."

Restia couldn't help but smile, something that Issei thought quite suited her. The spirit in question cleared her throat as she straightened out her shirt.

"Ahem, might as well get things started. I'm gonna be pushing you hard through this, but don't worry, you'll survive. If Ka-, I mean, Ren could survive, so can you."

"Uh…right…?"

* * *

_Day 7_

"Erglemergle…"

Issei was lying in bed, tired from all the learning he had to do. It started off soft the first couple of days, until both Restia and Est upped the workload. The boy with a girl's face felt he worked harder the last few days more than he ever did in his life.

He still held onto the dream of having a harem, but Issei came to admire girls less perversely after learning much about them. Too bad his breast obsession was still there…

"You still alive, Issei?"

Ren's voice echoed in the room, but Issei didn't bother to respond, feeling so tired. He did try to lift his head, only to plop back down in an instant.

"Hmm…guess not. Looks like this limited edition 'Busty Busty Time' is gonna go to waste-!"

"Gimmie!"

In a flash, Issei sprung up from bed, ran to the door, opened it, grabbed the book in Ren's hands, and shut the door. From inside, Ren could hear Issei giggle perversely, that it sounded like something Jiraya from Naruto would make.

"Sounds like someone's having a good time…"

* * *

_Day 13_

"Again, slave!"

*Crack*

"Oww! Why do you have a whip!?"

*Crack*

"OUCH!"

"This is for your own good, Issei-chan! One small mistake, and it's all over!"

"What does that have to do with-ow!"

"No talk backs, slave! And call me Mistress, fufufu…!"

Est was watching the whole thing while drinking Pepsi from a teacup. Seeing the whole thing made her wonder if she should step in.

'Then again, Ren went through the same thing, and he turned out fine…'

What Est forgot to mention was that Restia tended to be punished by her under Ren's orders after each 'session', mostly due to Ren being their contract partner. She didn't think of it mostly due to Issei not having the same benefit…

*Crack*

"Argh!"

"Hehehe, when I'm done with you, not even God will be able to tell that you're a man! Again!"

"Y-Yes, M-Mistress!"

That, and Restia looked like she was having too much fun. Est didn't want to get between that, no sir.

* * *

_Day 20_

"Learning English will be quite useful, and speaking it without an accent impediment would be a big bonus if you were to go to a country speaking it."

"This…is hard…"

Issei squinted at his English text book, studying his current assignment under Est's orders. He did see the benefits, just that the hard work was getting to him.

He was lucky that Ren gave him access to the game room in the castle, else he would've gone insane from the stress.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to get things right. Oh, and once a certain amount of time passes, both Restia and I will speak in English to help speed things along. After all, what better way to learn a language by speaking it?"

Issei wasn't sure about that, but as it wasn't him being the teacher, he just went along with it.

* * *

_Day 48_

"Two months…urk."

Issei was back on his bed, dead tired from training, again. Though this time, it was more mental than physical, though the welts from Restia's whip did hurt.

'Why does she keep doing that to me!?'

"Punishment time!"

That shout made Issei scramble under the covers, desperate to hide. Never mind that it was Ren's voice who shouted.

Mind scarring via training. A tried classic that always works, since they always say; no pain, no gain.

Strangely enough, Issei's lust was unaffected by the whole thing. Not sure how this applies, just thought it should be mentioned.

* * *

_Day 140_

"Now, here's a bunch of clothes for you to wear. You've been wearing pants and t-shirts the whole time, so I figured, 'Hey, might as well start to get Issei-chan used to wearing girls clothes."

Restia was holding a pile of girl's clothes towards Issei, about five sets worth. However, there was one set at the top that he recognized very well, even if he hadn't seen it in almost a year.

"…Is that a Kuou uniform?"

"What do you think?"

The smile on Restia's face pretty much told Issei that he was expected to wear the uniform first. He gave a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

The horsewhip sticking out under the pile told him so.

* * *

_Day 262_

"Hmm, very good. I'm pretty sure that many girls will think you're one of them."

All Issei did was nod, not really trusting his voice at the moment. He was putting off an air of elegance that wouldn't look off on Rias Gremory. If his hair was longer and had breasts, one couldn't tell the difference.

"Well, seeing your performance, I'd say you'd pass in my book. It's up to Ren to see if you're good enough to be in public."

Looking at Est, who was holding papers in her hand, once that she marked. Those papers were Issei's test results in various subjects. Restia nodded for Est to come over, and seeing the papers himself, Issei knew what was next.

"So…what's my score?"

Est flipped through the papers, checking the marks, before she could give a concrete reply.

"Let's see, over all…you pass with a 'B-' average. Some subjects were weaker than others, but that's to be expected."

Receiving the papers from Est, Issei went over his test results. They came out as he expected, though he didn't expect the high mark he got in English.

"Since we're pretty much done here, we have some time off…" Here Restia gave a smirk. "So, consider this vacation time, Issei-chan."

"YES! I'm free! Free like a bird!"

Issei was doing a celebratory dance on the spot, looking much more cheerful then he did ever since he woke up. It lasted until Restia coughed to get his attention.

"Now you're free to do whatever you want, except leave the sphere, but would you like to learn something else in the meantime? This is completely voluntary, of course, promise."

Despite what Restia said, Issei was still hesitant until he turned to Est, who nodded. That caused him to relax a bit as he thought about the sudden offer.

"What…exactly would I be learning?"

"How to fight, of course."

* * *

_March 27, 2012  
__Asagaya - Ashbell Residence_

"…And that should do it."

Falsifying documents that gave credit to Issei's new identity took a lot out of Ren. He hated to admit it, but without Manabe's help, along with a few others, he wasn't sure if he could've pulled it off.

The only thing left was the name Issei was going to take, one that would be decided on once his training was finished. Seeing all that paperwork done, Ren turned to another matter; namely Issei's sudden hair color change.

Ren had gotten in contact with Manabe about it, and the good doctor did take a few hair samples once Issei's hair was growing out. According to him, Issei's hair started to grow brown, but a few weeks later, the color changed to crimson red, and he couldn't figure out a scientific explanation to it.

Going over the papers, Ren found the note from Restia, which said that both she and Est could sense the power of a Sacred Gear in Issei, mostly during times of stress.

'The color change and the Sacred Gear have to be related somehow…but what kind of Sacred Gear could do such a thing…?'

Ren's knowledge of Sacred Gears was limited, despite his access to the Magician Archives back in Europe. Most of the knowledge came from Grigori, and even then it was limited, mostly due to their leader, Azazel.

'…Maybe we should get started on getting Issei to activate his Sacred Gear. Seeing what it is might tell us something…'

Seeing that this line of thought was going nowhere, Ren went on to think of what name he should suggest for Issei to take. He amused himself with convincing Issei to take the Gremory name for lols, before the seriously thought about it.

'Well, since he does have crimson red hair, he does remind me of her… So I guess it wouldn't hurt to suggest the name…'

* * *

**A/N: And that's then end of Life 2. As for Issei's alias, I picked one that suits his current appearance. It's one I'm sure a few will recognize...unless they cut themselves off from anime and manga for the past four years... I wonder if someone could guess the name I chose...**

**Oh, and feel free to point out grammar/spelling errors and such. I'm a stickler for that sort of thing.**


	3. Lisara Restall

Life 3 - Lisara Restall

_April 2, 2012_

_Asagaya - Kuou Academy_

"Hello, my name is Lisara Restall. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The students looked at Lisara, aka Issei, with a look of wonder, with the males looking rather enamored. To his hidden nausea, he saw Matsuda and Motohama looking at him with a bit of a pervy look, and wondered if that what he looked like back then.

'Did I really look like that back then? It's like with Manabe…I feel a bit violated…ugh…'

Issei quickly squished that thought as he kept a calm look with a small smile. As the teacher assigned him a seat, Issei thought back to when Ren gave him his rather…unique alias.

* * *

_March 28, 2012_

_Asagaya - Ashbell Residence_

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet such a fine gentleman such as yourself."

Seeing Issei introduce himself in such a manner, Ren turned to Restia and Est for answers. All while having a look of confusion on his face.

"…What the fuck did you two do to him?"

The two spirits looked at each other before Restia gave a Cheshire grin, though that quickly faded under Ren's glare. Est elbowed Restia when no one said anything, causing the latter to speak up.

"Well, I may have got a…bit to far with the training."

"Nonsense Mistress, your instruction was most helpful."

Ren turned to Issei in disbelief, hearing the words come out of his mouth, before turning back to Restia.

"…Mistress?"

"Eheheh…alright, I probably did take things too far when it came to female mannerisms and etiquette."

"I couldn't tell if you were teaching or torturing the poor boy…"

"Est!"

Hearing that caused Ren to sigh and shake his head. He couldn't believe how far things went.

"Well, that's the last time I assign Restia to feminine training. Maybe I should've switched the roles instead."

"…It would've been better if you left everything to me."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad Est!"

"…He was crying half the time, Restia."

"Eh, even Kamito cried a few times when he went though the same thing."

"He did NOT go though the same thing. You made it look like cruel and unusual punishment."

Restia was about to retort when Ren gave a rather noticeable cough that silenced the two spirits. He looked over to Issei, who was still standing a bit formally, acting like a noble girl at an event.

"Alright, you can stop acting like that Issei. Just…tone it down when you're in public. No need to act like some noble girl."

At that, Issei visibly deflated as he relaxed his pose, rubbing himself on the shoulders. Standing stiff like that took a lot more out of him than it showed, no doubt due to Restia's 'training'.

"So…is Issei properly ready to go out into public as a high school girl?"

"Yup! He can walk the walk and talk the talk, as they say."

"I see…and his grades?"

"…Passable. He'll be able to take the transfer exams without much trouble."

Ren simply nodded at Est's response, before thinking of the next topic to bring up. He decided to ask one of the more important questions that needed to be answered.

"Issei, what school do you want to attend?"

"…School?"

Despite knowing that he was going to attend school at that point, Issei never gave it much thought, as learning and training were at the forefront of the boy's mind. But now that he was asked, he instinctively thought about Kuou, due to the boy's dream, until he remembered just who was also attending that school too…

"Hmm, maybe Kuou?"

Restia's question made Issei flinch slightly in reflex. Seeing that made the Darkness Spirit smirk as Ren bit back a sigh.

"…Do you want to attend Kuou?"

Issei frowned as he thought about it. On one hand, he really wanted to attend the school for his dreams, but on the other hand…

"…If I go to Kuou, wouldn't that cause me problems due to my face?"

"Don't worry. It might cause a bit of a stir, but it'll calm down."

"Yeah, and it's also due to Rias Gremory being a De-mmph!"

Ren moved quickly and covered Restia's mouth, as Issei looked confused for a moment, until Est put her hand on his shoulder. Looking at Est, Issei saw her just shake her head, which pretty much said to ignore what Restia said.

"Ren-san?"

"As I said, don't worry about it Issei. I'll be covering what Restia was about to mention if it comes up. Now onto other matters, namely your new name."

"Uh…I haven't exactly come up with one…though my parents did say that they would've named me Isane if I was a girl…"

"Ah, don't worry about it, I already came up with one…though keep that name noted. How does Lisara Restall sound?"

"Lisara…Restall?"

Issei let the foreign name roll around his head, and imagining introducing himself as such, found that the name rather fit. It was a bit scary, now that he thought about it.

"I think…it fits?"

"Uh huh. I thought so. I'll just put that name on your records. Not that she'll mind…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Now to wrap this up. *Snap* Restia, get the…stuff."

"Oooh, this is gonna be fun!"

At the snap of Ren's fingers, Restia left the room and went upstairs. The smile on her face told Issei that something bad was about to happen.

A few minutes later, Restia came down, and what was in her hands caught Issei's interest instantly. Perversely, of course, due to two reasons.

In Restia's hands were a pair of breasts.

Seeing those two mounds, Issei's mind went blank as his body went on autopilot, walked over to Restia, and started poking the artificial mounds with giggles. Ren and the two Spirits looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking at Issei again.

'Wow, I knew Issei had a breast fetish, but this is…'

"Hehe…raw tits…"

Seeing that Issei wasn't going to be getting out of his fetish anytime soon, Ren went around until he was standing behind him. Then he gave him a smack in the head for good measure.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"That's for you becoming a drooling idiot for poking your own breasts."

Issei rubbed his head with a frown, until he registered what Ren just said.

"…Say what?"

"You heard me. This is the final touch to your disguise. Originally, I thought of forgoing the whole breast issue and make up a story of how your chest was burnt beyond recognition a few years ago, but since you love breasts so much…"

"…Bweh?"

At this point, Issei's mind wasn't working, torn between the thought of breast and Ren saying that he was going to get a pair. To be honest, it would be enough to confuse the heck out of anybody.

"Well, I'll leave things to you girls. Tell me if he needs a refit or something."

"Fufufu…time to open up that shirt, Issei-chan~"

Watching Ren walk out, not to mention Restia walking towards him with a glint in her eye, Issei's first response was to run away. Unfortunately, he was grabbed from behind by Est, and to his surprise, found that she was pretty strong despite her frame.

"Fufufu…"

"No…NOOOO!"

* * *

_April 2, 2012_

_Asagaya - Kuou Academy_

'…This still feels so weird…'

As Issei sat in his assigned seat, he heard the whispers of the other students. Most of it was focused on if 'Lisara Restall' was related to Rias Gremory, due to having similar, if not identical looks.

Before class started, Issei took the chance to look around, seeing if he recognized anyone. Unfortunately, other than Matsuda and Motohama, he didn't recognize any of the others.

Understandable, as he barely attended Kuou for a month before the accident. Still, with his new look and sudden transfer, Issei couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.

"Um, excuse me, Restall-san?"

Issei looked up to see a girl with glasses sitting to his left. The girl seemed familiar to Issei, however he couldn't put a name to her face.

"Uh, yes?"

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm Kiryuu Aika, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Kiryuu-san, and thanks."

Issei gave a smile as class started, the gossip calming down. He couldn't help but think of something Restia commented about his looks that pretty much described his current situation.

'_You know, like it or not, you're definitely gonna be the talk of the school you're going to attend with your hot looks.'_

* * *

_Kuou Academy - Student Council Room_

Sona Sitri, aka Souna Shitori, Kuou's current Student Council President, was in thought as she ate her lunch, going over the newest rumor going through Kuou. Normally she wouldn't give it a second thought, but the fact that she heard it from her Vice-President, Tsubaki Shinra, along with it's details gave her a reason to ponder it over.

According to the rumor mill, a new transfer student, Lisara Restall, resembled Rias Gremory, right down to the crimson hair. Speculations were flying if there was a relation between the two, running from the two being long lost sisters to doppelgangers actually existing.

Being friends with Rias, Sona knew that Rias didn't have any siblings apart from Sirzechs, and if this Lisara was a Devil or a part-Devil, they would've been notified immediately by the principal. The doppelganger theory was more plausible, considering there were cases of some humans looking like Devils, though those were very rare.

'A very rare mystery has come to Kuou. Knowing the rumor mill, Rias should've heard about it by now…'

At that moment, the doors opened, revealing Tsubaki opening the door, with Rias and Akeno Himejima behind her. Sona quickly swallowed the food in her mouth as the three approached her desk.

"Well, well, I would say that this would be a surprise, Rias, Akeno, but I have a feeling as to why you're both here."

"As perceptive as always, Sona. I take you heard the latest rumor going around school?"

"About the transferee, Lisara Restall? It's seems to be the hot topic considering she's supposed to look like you, only with shorter hair and smaller…assets."

Sona was a bit miffed that she, among the four Onee-samas of Kuou, had the smallest chest size. At least she didn't let it get to her…much.

"…Is she a Devil though?"

"I don't think so. Probably just a human that happens to look like you. However, we can put tabs on her just to make sure."

"Hmm, that's a good idea. I'll put my familiar on it."

"In that case, I'll ask the Principal what's the story with her."

Rias couldn't help but look a bit curious as to how involved Sona seemed to be in the matter. The two went over to the nearby couches and sat down as their respective Queens made tea.

"So Rias, have you actually seen Restall-san?"

"No…but Yuuto has, and he said that she really looks just like me with a different hairstyle and figure. I don't think it's a coincidence either…"

"I see… Well, I'm sure this little mystery will provide much interest. Considering the only other thing to note was the death of that one student last year…"

At that, Rias' face grew somber. Neither of them were remotely close to Issei, but Sona found it weird at the time when Rias gave a look of having a plan fall apart when she heard the news. Issei had already displayed himself as a pervert with his two friends, so Sona wondered what was interesting about him to have gained Rias' interest, if only for a moment.

"…Yes, well…at least this Lisara Restall sounds nothing like me, according to Yuuto."

And that was the truth. A little note here; Ren gave Issei a plain black choker enchanted with a voice changing spell that made him sound like seiyuu Aya Endo in a certain way. And we all know she and Yoko Hisaka don't sound alike.

"…Why, are you worried that your fans are going to be stolen from you?"

"Hmph, you know I don't care much about that. She can have them for all I care."

Sona couldn't help but wonder if Rias really meant that. They didn't show it, but they did appreciate being popular, though Tsubaki was the only one who still felt embarrassed a bit when called by the title Onee-sama by the rest of the students.

* * *

_Asagaya - Ashbell Residence_

'Finally, the day's over. I thought it would never end…'

Issei felt like he was run through the chipper many times as he walked home from school. From what he could tell, Lisara Restall became the hottest topic in Kuou. He was a bit surprised how everyone seemed to know 'her' by lunchtime, if Aika's words were anything to go by.

On the plus side, Issei seemed to make a friend out of Aika Kiryuu. She even introduce him to her other friend at lunch. Now that was a meeting to remember…

But now was the time to get inside, crash onto his bed, and hope to get up in the morning.

'…Oh, and get this bra off. This, along with breasts feels so weird! Why do I like them again?'

"Welcome home dear, how was school?"

"…!?"

All Issei could do was stare at how Ren just acted, feminine voice and all. The smile on Ren's face firmly planted a WTF face on Issei, that he just froze at the doorway, not even taking off his shoes.

It was like that until Ren blinked before giving a frown. Putting a hand to his throat, he cleared it before shaking his head.

"Ugh…sorry about that. A bad joke on Restia's part."

"Uh…right…"

"Yeah…go get changed and meet me in the living room."

Before Ren could blink, Issei was up the stairs and out of sight. Ren just turned around and muttered something about naughty Darkness Spirits.

* * *

"So…considering we're not up in our eyeballs in conspiracy, I take it things went smoothly?"

"…I think so."

Issei and Ren were lounging in the living room, the two having sushi. The former was eating more of it, due to his fatigue, but Ren didn't mind. Restia and Est were getting more for themselves, so they were out of the house.

"Umm…how long will I have to keep this up?"

"That depends…a month…no, a full term at least. Having a transfer leave after a month would be odd to say the least. Still, do you know anyone that might have a picture of you?"

"Uh, I think Matsuda or Motohama might have one, but I don't know if I can approach them like this…"

Seeing Issei wave at himself, Ren couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes. He took a bite of sushi before folding his arms.

"Hmm, must be interesting being on the other side of the fence, eh Issei?"

It took a moment for Issei to realize what Ren was talking about before he gave a scowl.

"Tch, they're like Manabe. Well, I won't be like them anymore. I'll still look at breasts, but I won't have that look on my face."

"Hmph, glad to see you've got your priorities straight."

The two sat in silence for a bit as they ate their sushi, with Ren looking like he was deep in thought. Issei noticed and was about to ask when Ren looked up at him, a serious look in his eyes.

"Issei, if possible, you should avoid Rias Gremory at school. I don't know why, but things will get complicated if she gets involved somehow. Call it instinct."

"…Really?"

"Well, that same instinct helped me to stop Restia, before she could drug you and ship you off to Manabe after your breast fitting."

Freezing, Issei stared at Ren, not quite believing what he just said. That was, until it turned to fear when it sunk in.

"Restia-san…wouldn't do that, would she?"

"She's a Darkness Spirit that's lived a very long time, what do you think? God I love that girl, but she can be such a pain in the ass. It's why I have Est to keep her under control these days."

"Heheh…I see."

To be honest, Issei didn't really get it. All it did confirm was that Restia was a very scary girl. Compared to her, Est was practically an Angel despite her stoic attitude.

"…Issei, as soon as you get settled into a daily routine for school, I'm going to introduce you to a few more things. Since it's pretty much my responsibility for bringing you to the hidden side of the world, I'm going to do my best to make sure you survive."

"Umm…okay…"

Ren's declaration actually made Issei a bit embarrassed, as it was the first time someone actually spoke of taking care of his well being. Sure, there were his parents, but they also tended to bemoan about his perverseness when they thought he was out of earshot, most of the time anyway. Ren seemed not to care much about it, as long as Issei controlled himself.

"We're home, and we've brought a guest!"

Both Issei and Ren looked up hearing Restia's voice, and both had a bad feeling about the 'guest'. It didn't take long for both guys to recognize the guest with the two spirits.

"Hello Ren-chan, Issei-chan! I've come to visit for your checkups!"

"Oh crap, it's Manabe. Why did Restia let him follow her!? And why didn't Est do anything!?"

"…It's Manabe-san…"

Issei and Ren were not happy at the sudden turn of events as they heard Manabe talk to Restia. The two looked at each other before Ren gave a quick set of instructions.

"Okay, look. We'll have to put up with him. He may be a crazy pervert, but he's a damn good doctor too. The checkups are pretty real, so only deck him if he does something inappropriate, alright?"

"Sure thing, Ren-san."

With that settled, the two prepared themselves to receive their guest. That didn't stop them from cursing Restia in their minds though…

* * *

**A/N: Thus ends Life 3. Seriously, why hasn't anyone ever thought of crossing High School DxD with Dakara Boku wa H ga Dekinai? The two series can be confused with each other due to glaring similarities. If Issei Hyoudou and Ryosuke Kaga were switched, I'm sure not much would change plot wise. So, yeah, Issei's alias was something I had in mind for a while. For those who actually read my profile, I actually mentioned Issei taking on Lisara's name in the summary shortly after posting Life 2, so I had that changed.**

**I admit, this one could've gone better. Maybe I'll add a few more scenes once I look back on this, but for now, the plot must go on!**


End file.
